i love you
by TangibilityTurquoise8678
Summary: probably the sappiest percabeth you will ever find on this website because i am percabeth garbage. a quote set i like turned into a rambling fluff fic.


**a/n: this is so ooc but whatever. i really liked this quote so i split it up and wrote a fanfic aha. the little snippet parts are from a-ghost-with-a-beating-heart on tumblr. all credits to them, and to rick riordan inc for his characters.**

* * *

It's Monday,  
and your hair is messy.  
You haphazardly put on your jeans and shirt  
as you moan about the day of the week -  
and I love you.

* * *

Percy rolls out of bed and looks at me, then sighs. He sits back down on the bed and buries his face in the pillows, groaning. I sit up and poke him once in the shoulder, saying, "Percy, you have to get up. You have work."

"But Annabeth, I don't waaant to. Its Monday, Mondays always suck." I pull him out of bed as I get out as well. "You still have to go to work, Perce."

"I know, but Mondays are the WORST. The regional boss comes in today, so everyone is going to be all snippy and ruin my whole day," he complains as he runs his fingers through his already messy hair, making it stick up in weird places. I laugh and smooth his bangs out, and he faux pouts.

"It's rude to laugh at my struggles, Annabeth. I think you owe me coffee."

I hand him his clothes for the day and he begins putting them on as I roll my eyes at him.

"So how about that coffee?" He asks.

"I love you, Percy."

* * *

It's Tuesday,  
and you're stumbling your way around the room,  
trying to sort out the things you have to do.  
You stop to briefly kiss the freckles on my nose,  
asking me about my day -  
and I love you.

* * *

"Okay, today's my day off. While you're at work, you want me to pick up your laundry, buy more paper towels, and I have to stop at Grover's to pick up some wedding invitations. Anything else?" Percy asks as he puts on his socks and walks across the room, looking around blindly for his shoes.

I look at Percy and shrug. "Maybe an order of large fries and a shake," I say. He huffs indignantly and gives me a look of mock disgust, saying, "Alright, princess." I lay back in bed and watch him grab his jacket, and as he passes me he stops to kiss me on the tip of my nose.

"Bye, Annabeth," he calls over his shoulder.

"I love you," I shout after him.

* * *

It's Wednesday,  
and you're quietly sprawled on the couch.  
You pat the spot next to you and pepper kisses on my hair  
because it's my least favorite day of the week (and you know it) -  
and I love you.

* * *

I finish putting dinner away and walk into the living room, where Percy is watching Modern Family. He pats the spot next to him on the couch, and I go and lay next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh. "Today was terrible at work," I say. "There was nothing but bitchy prisses who kept saying I flawed their designs, but what they were telling me to do would have caused structural failure, and they had no idea what they were even talking about. I fucking hate Wednesdays," I say.

"I know," Percy says. He kisses my hair and sniffs my neck, sighing deeply.

"Percy," I say slowly. "You are a weirdo."

"Oh, I know," he says, winking then licking the back of my neck.

"Percy, ew," I say, flicking his forehead. He laughs and kisses me for real, and when he breaks away, I say, "I love you."

* * *

It's Thursday,  
and you're wondering what the weekend will bring,  
but you're still moaning about how  
the week is going by too slow for your tastes -  
and I love you.

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy whines, roaming around the kitchen opening cabinets. "There's nothing to eat, where is all of our food?"

"You probably ate it all, Percy. You do eat like a damned horse," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, you are the animals your father creates, I guess. Why can't it be this weekend yet? I want to go to that stupid food festival. They won't run out of food," Percy sighs, plopping down in the seat across from me at our kitchen table.

"We have food, you know," I say. "You just don't want to eat it."

"Oh, pish posh," he says. "Same thing."

"Just go shopping tomorrow," I said.

"But I hate shopping, Annabeth, why are there so many things to choose from?"  
"Well, I'm not going shopping until the middle of next week, so you do it or starve to death."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too, Perce."

* * *

It's Friday,  
and I'm surrounded by DVDs and snacks  
you've prepared when I was gone.  
You welcome me with blankets and warmth from your arms -  
and I love you.

* * *

I rush in the door and exhale loudly. "Sorry I'm home so late, my boss had me stay late to talk about a company-wide project we have to do next week."

"It's okay," Percy says, lounging on the couch with a bowl of chips on his lap. "I went shopping."

Before I knew it, I was in one of his old t-shirts and wrapped in a blanket, snuggled on the couch with Percy. There are DVDs littering the floor in front of us and crumbs all over the couch, but as Percy wraps his arms around me I could care less.

"I love you," I whispered after he fell asleep.

* * *

It's Saturday,  
and you're feeling lazy.  
You won't let me leave your arms  
(or is it the other way around?)  
So you tuck me under your chin as we both wonder  
how much time we have left  
before sleep makes us miss each other's faces -  
and I love you.

* * *

"Percy, I have work. Let me up," I say, trying to pull out of his embrace. He only holds me closer to him as a result of those words.

"Percy," I say slowly. "I am going to burn this house down if you do not let me get up." His grip loosens but doesn't cease, and I manage to wriggle out of his arms and flop onto the floor.

"I am going back to bed," he mumbles and buries his face in one of the pillows on our couch. I pull the pillows out from under him and throw them at his head.

"Hey!" he protests. I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Love you."

* * *

It's Sunday,  
and I love you.

* * *

I snap off my alarm and move to get up. Percy pulls me back down into bed.

"Stay with me five more minutes," he says.

"Come with me for five minutes," I reply. He gets up and follows me to the kitchen. I have a full pot of coffee waiting for me. I pour two mugs and sit on the counter, handing one to Percy.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he says.

"I love you, Perce."  
"I love you too."


End file.
